Fastening devices such as hook and loop-type fasteners are known and have gained wide acceptance. Such materials are generally known by the tradename `Velcro` and are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437; 3,009,235; 3,266,113; 3,550,837; and 4,169,303. The hook and loop-type fastener comprises two mating fastening materials wherein a hook fastening material engages a loop fastening material. Engagement of the complementary mating hook and loop fastening materials will occur by placing the surface defined by the hook in face to face relationship with the surface defined by the loop. The fastener resists separation by shear stress and certain peel forces applied to the fastener during use but are readily separable by peel forces applied substantially normal to the plane of their engagement.
Such fastening devices have been found especially useful and favorable on disposable articles such as disposable garments, disposable diapers, disposable packages, cartons and the like. While such fastening devices provide a secure closing means, their use has, however, been limited on disposable articles due to the fact that such fastening devices are relatively costly. The major reason that such fastening devices are too costly is that they have high manufacturing costs. Thus, there is a need for a low-cost fastening device for such disposable articles.
While many attempts have been made to provide a low-cost fastening device, most of the efforts have been directed toward developing a low-cost hook fastening material. The loop fastening material remains a costly element for a fastening device for disposable articles. Loop fastening materials typically have a number of woven loops extending outwardly from a backing. The loops may be provided by weaving a base fabric containing supplementary warp threads or by knitting. However, these processes produce generally costly loop fastening materials due to the fact that these processes are relatively slow.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fastening device for disposable articles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved loop fastening material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a loop fastening material which may be formed by positioning a plurality of filaments on a backing to form a low-cost loop fastening material.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a low-cost and improved method for producing a loop fastening material.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.